


Campfire story

by ThistleKat



Category: Outlander (TV), Outlander (TV) RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-15
Updated: 2017-08-31
Packaged: 2018-09-17 19:11:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9339026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThistleKat/pseuds/ThistleKat
Summary: Sam warms Cait during a night shot.[...] Just to watch her like that simply wasn’t enough. The next shot was wide, framing both of us and the fire, the cameras a suitable distance away. Perfect. [...]





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> That's my favourite Outlander sex scene, simple as that. And until proven otherwise, something like what you're about to read _did_ happen on that set. 
> 
> As always, this is a work of fan fiction, only the depicted persons are real. My mother tongue is German, sorry for any mistakes.
> 
> Feedback is very much appreciated! (I live on comments. Just kidding. Maybe not.)

Campfires are pretty neat things. Especially when paired with food, drinks and good company. Well, I couldn’t complain about my company, I supposed. Caitriona lay right next to me, currently choosing the warmth of my chest over the warmth the blazing fire behind her provided.

Sadly, I couldn’t roast a marshmallow for her, or share my tea with her, or even draw her in for a kiss. She was Claire, and I was Jamie, who was about to memorise his wife for one last time before sending her back through the stones.

It astonished me time and again just how many people were required to bring a script to life. Two people were fussing over my hair right now, someone smoothed down Cait’s - Claire’s - dress, I saw Mike, our director, rearranging the lighting, and there were cameras and microphones _everywhere_.

We had been shooting since night fell, and the fire did little to conceal the fact that the cold and damp slowly but surely seeped into our clothes. I didn’t know the time, and luckily neither Cait nor I were in for an early call tomorrow. Still, I thought there was a growing restiveness among the crew. Everybody longed for their warm, cosy beds. 

I did, too. I longed for the soothing stillness of our bedroom, and lots of much-needed hours of sleep. But most of all, I longed to finally be Sam and Cait again. Because if I was completely honest, it wasn’t the freezing cold or the late hour that made this shoot uncomfortable, not even the slight drizzle. Rather it was that my co-star (Ha!) squirmed against me, making the most thrilling noises, looking disconcertingly _exactly_ like she would if I was inside her. It drove me mad. And I was hard.

Sex scenes were always awkward as fuck. Under every circumstance. Surprisingly (or not), being together in real life didn’t help in the slightest. Of course, there were no reservations whatsoever. But in place of that, you grew paranoid together. Wasn’t that telling? Would somebody know?

At least, in the steamy scenes we had filmed before, there had always been some sort of choreography you could cling to. I always preferred to do that, to try and save my face. Meanwhile Cait, on the other hand, liked to surprise me mid-scene, which sometimes resulted in very lifelike acting. 

Today was even worse. I had nothing other to concentrate on than her beautiful, seemingly ecstatic face, and the way she pressed her body against mine, ostensibly spurred on by my fingers. Thankfully, my clothing concealed all the varying states of arousal I had passed through in the last hours.

Talking about concealing… Claire’s skirts _were_ rather voluminous. Hmm. Maybe I had to wait until we were in Glasgow again, but Cait definitely could have a little fun. 

“How much longer, do you think?” 

She had been gently moved away from me, for continuity’s sake. Her whisper disrupted my thoughts, but I had already decided.

“Not much. I hope.”

“Me too. I’m cold.”

“Hmm. I’ll see about that.”

I had just enough time to see her raise her eyebrow, then one of the assistants called our names - time for the next shots. We had already done the bulk of the close ups. Jamie hovering over Claire’s face, not quite kissing, but breathing the same air, savouring every sigh and moan. Claire slowly rousing from sleep, then gradually succumbing to passion, throat bared and eyes squeezed shut. 

Just to watch her like that simply wasn’t enough. The next shot was wide, framing both of us and the fire, the cameras a suitable distance away. Perfect. We nodded, and I rested my hand on her knee, squeezing gently.

“Action!”

Immediately, she was back in her role, gasping softly and arching her back. Sweet Jesus. I moved my hand like I was supposed to, feeling like an absolute idiot while doing so. She grabbed my coat and clung to me, and I moved with her, slowly inching my hand nearer to her pussy until – 

“Cut!” Mike bellowed. “Alright, great guys. We’re gonna do this some more, ok?”

To juggle and vary the different angles, of course. My patience was wearing thin, but thankfully the interruption wasn’t long. 

My fingers were splayed on her upper thigh when we started again, and our shifting allowed me to reach even higher. The skin on her inner thighs was soft, warm to the touch – and most definitely moist. It seemed I hadn’t been the only one affected. I couldn’t supress a smile as I leaned into her lips again, and hoped it would pass as one of Jamie’s. We locked eyes briefly, and for the tiniest moment, there was only Cait.

_Please._

I had to wait through another small cut until I could finally oblige her. She had been instructed to lay back again, and I was supposed to caress her cleavage with my left hand. With pleasure. As I grazed the small strip of her exposed breasts (all the while wanting to tear the damned dress apart), I slid my right hand up the remaining inches of her thigh.

Bliss. She was blazing compared to the chill of the night around us, and so fucking wet I thought I couldn’t stand the wait until Glasgow anymore. My thumb found her clit, and I revelled in the way her eyes widened. She was still perfectly Claire - but the way her chest heaved, the way her eyes glazed over with lust, the way she _smelled_ \- that wasn’t acting.

She instinctively spread her legs further apart, and I pressed down on her most sensitive skin, alternatively circling and rubbing the tiny bud until she couldn’t help but make sounds that definitely weren’t Claire’s. 

“Cut. Oh, you guys are on fire! Start closer together this time, please. Sounds are perfect Cait, just ramp them up a bit! Ready?”

Cait nodded and smiled weakly at Mike, and I had to turn my head to hide my grin. She looked so ridiculously (and adorably) guilty, it was priceless. And frankly, if she had second thoughts now, it was much too late. I was enjoying myself immensely, and I meant to make full use of the remaining takes.

As we started again, it became clear that she was of the same mind. She dug her nails into my jacket, and her eyes were black as I teased her opening with my index finger. Her head fell back, and her next moan sent my blood rushing south again. I knew it well - the needy, impatient sound she made when I was just about to take her, the head of my cock teasing her entrance. Without thinking, I slid two fingers inside of her.

She gasped, closing her eyes and leaning in to me. We met in a sort of half-kiss, and I started to thrust slowly, curling my fingers inside of her. Part of me wondered if I would compromise us with this. It wouldn’t do to have her moaning “Saaaahm” in front of cameras. However, a much larger part of me wanted to watch her fall apart right before my eyes. And if I was perfectly honest, my cock hardened further at the thought that some of it would make the final cut.

I pushed in deeper, and stroked her clit in time with my thrusts. Still, she managed to hold it together, fulfilling every instruction that had been given to her. Only I felt her heart pound against my chest, her legs quiver and jerk under my hand. Only I knew that she was close and hurting for release. Well, Mike certainly didn’t know.

“Cut, great! Start like this again, yes. And I think it’s time for Claire to finish, if you know what I mean? Alright guys? End with a kiss, like we discussed.”

We nodded, and Cait strained to look as innocent as was humanly possible while I tried to continue fucking her as unobtrusively as I could. There were final adjustments to our hair and clothing, and we were free to start again.

She was desperate, and I couldn’t blame her. My balls ached and my pants rubbed agonisingly against my cock, pressed between our bodies. We moved through the scene again, and I worked her pussy hard, adding a third finger, massaging her flesh, the nail of my thumb biting into her clit. She was positively riding my hand now, pressing herself down with her shifting, and I couldn’t help but notice her moans - Claire’s moans - were growing louder.

I prayed Mike wouldn’t stop us yet again - and then suddenly, Cait was perfectly still for a second. All of the tension left her body, I felt warmth flooding my hand, and her whimper turned into a contented sigh. I smiled against her lips, and then our mouths fused like they were meant to be. 

The last thing I wanted to do was to stop kissing her, but people around us started to cheer and clap.

“Cut! Amazing guys, really! I don’t think we need to do this again. Yeah. We’re done, we’ve got everything! Thank you everybody!”

All I could think of was how suspicious we had to look right now, still pressed together after the scene was done, so I pulled out and rolled away from Cait to raise my fist in a gesture of triumph (hoping nobody would look to closely at it).

Luckily everyone else was soon emerged in disassembling the set as quickly as possible. As we stood and brushed the dirt from our clothes, I risked to shoot Cait a look. She saw, shook her head, and grinned at me like a fool.

Where the _fuck_ was that driver?!


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone, I know it's been forever (even by my standards), so for anyone who might have been waiting, I'm sorry! I had to re-evaluate my place in this fandom, I guess. I don't know if I'll write more S/C fics in the future, but you can try to persuade me, haha. Anyway, I'll definitely finish this one - enjoy!
> 
> You can also follow me on [tumblr](https://thistlekat777.tumblr.com/) to harass me on anon or send prompts, both for S/C and J/C. 
> 
> Any feedback is very much appreciated.

I had known, of course. As soon as Sam had sat down next to me – no, as soon as I had read the script, I had known. We would never, _could_ never enact a scene like this and stay professional about it all. It was all Sam’s fault, really.

On one of our first nights together (drunk on wine, whisky and each other) he had enlightened me about what it had really been like to shoot our first sex scene together.

__

_“God, Caitriona. You sure you want to know that?”_

_“I am. And don’t you dare leave out the naughty bits.”_

_A laugh, defeated, incredulous, undeniably happy, and his head fell back against the pillows, inches away from mine._

_“Ah… Well. I already told you I had fallen hard by that time?”_

_I nodded, heart so full, eager for him to continue, eager to know all his secrets, all his desires._

_“It was… It absolutely killed me, Cait. Part of me thought it straight blasphemy, to finally be able to do what I so longed to do – and then to do it in front of a dozen people, and not even as_ myself _. It was weird, and humiliating, and frightening. But also basically the best thing ever.”_

__

__

_His last words were spoken softly, tender. He reached to stroke my breast as if in fond memory, and I straight up guffawed at him, eyes wide._

_“What?! I got to see you naked for days on end, I kissed you – tongue and all, you rubbed me in all the right places with your riding, hell, I even suckled your nipples. What’s not to love?”_

_I fought hard to calm myself enough to answer him, the puzzled look on his face sending me into another fit of giggles._

_“Do… Oh God. Do be sure not ever to say that in an interview!”_

_“Nah, I won’t. I’ll just rant about how bad the carpet burns were instead. Oh, ummm… Cait? Did you, well… Have you -”_

_I had stopped wiping tears from my eyes and turned to him, a bright grin forming on my lips that effectively and immediately stopped his stuttering and was all the answer he needed._

_“Shit. I thought as much.”_

_I chuckled softly and snuggled up to him, draping my arm over his torso. He whispered his next words into my hair._

_“You wanted the naughty bits, didn’t you?”_

_“Always.”_

_He laughed quietly, and shifted so that I could look into his eyes. They hadn’t lost their humour, but they had darkened considerably._

_“I jerked off during breaks. Twice, sometimes thrice a day.”_

_I half-laughed, half-gasped at that, pleasantly taken aback by his admission. I smiled lazily, turning away from his burning eyes, and ran my fingers through the hair on his chest._

_“Want some naughty bit yourself?”_

_“Always.”, he echoed me. I faced him once more._

_“I was wet for you. Whether we were shooting or not, I was always wet. And then I’d feel you and –“_

_He broke me off with a growl and a kiss, lifting me onto his body again. ___

____

__

Sam was aroused by a great many things. Most recently, my humble version of Pilates drew his attention, which had repeatedly led to a rather different kind of workout for both of us. But as he had told me so himself, it was seeing me in the throes of passion that really drove him mad. Once, I had touched myself in front of him. I’d been nervous at first, but it was worth it - he’d said he’d never seen anything quite as beautiful as that. 

So, in short – I had known. Known what a scene like that would do to him. But that knowledge hadn’t prepared me for the look in his eyes, or the feel of his hardness against my body, or the heat of his fingers on my skin. In the end, I was as helpless as him, begging him for his touch in the middle of a take. And how could he possibly say no to that?

I was only thankful that there was no need for my post-orgasmic bliss to vanish to embarrassment. Sam had made sure of that, faultlessly portraying Jamie and guiding me through the take even when it became harder and harder to still portray Claire. Apparently, if the crews’ applause was any indication, we had smashed the scene. Little wonder.

I’d felt euphoric, cheeky, almost reckless afterward. Even more aroused than before, and I’d wanted Sam to be, too. Wanted to watch him like he had watched me. Wanted to drive him mad. 

This is how I found myself on the backseat of our ride home, snuggled against him, hands already folded atop his thighs. Completely innocent, by all means. I barely managed to hide my impatience, but at long last, we left the set and darkness enfolded us.

Sam had noticed my tense silence, of course, and bowed his head a little to make sure all was well. Just as my name left his lips, however, my hands finally found their target. He broke off with a shocked little whimper, and I congratulated myself on my brilliant plan.

He had changed into sweatpants after shooting, of all things. I could already feel him under my hands, warm and pulsing, helplessly rising to my touch. I raised my head to look at him, and wasn’t disappointed. He’d let his head fall back again, his eyes were pressed shut, and his mouth was hanging slightly open. I couldn’t help a chuckle – not even a single protestation from him. 

His eyes snapped open at the sound, and I quickly rose to kiss him. His little sigh melted my heart, but I did my utmost to make as little sound as possible. All the while, I continued to stroke him. By now, he was fully hard and straining against the soft grey fabric of his pants. 

I caressed him from root to tip, and he leaned into me, breathing heavily, his forehead touching mine. I then started to circle the head of his cock with my fingertips, light and sure. Once, twice, and he was biting his lip, trying to suppress his groans. His right hand clenched on my thigh, and I reached around to massage his balls simultaneously. This time, he couldn’t keep from groaning, and I quickly covered his mouth with mine to swallow his sounds of pleasure. 

Between the heat of his mouth and the heat of his cock, I slowly started to lose my restraint. Luckily for us, our driver Andy had always had a horrible taste of music. Normally, it would have annoyed me to the point of politely telling him to turn it off. Now though, I was very grateful for the offending noise. 

“Cait…”, Sam moaned softly, with a little edge of desperation. His voice sent shivers down my spine – I had him were I wanted him. His thighs were already trembling under my touch and his hips involuntarily bucked up into my hands. I knew his cock was weeping for me, had probably been weeping for me for hours, and I slipped my hands under his pants and boxers to finally be able to feel his skin. He hissed and leaned back again, surrendering – 

“So how was the shoot today, eh?”

Fuck. 

In my surprise, I must have gripped Sam a little too hard for his comfort, as he yelped and sat up abruptly, dislodging my hands. He managed to save us when my mind was still blank, but not before harshly clearing his throat.

“Errr, very well actually! But uh, I missed some marshmallows.”

Andy laughed and proceeded to engage Sam in a bit of small talk, probably assuming me dozing. I liked to do that after long shots, cuddled up against Sam’s shoulder - but not today. As their talk inevitably led to the faring of the Scottish rugby team, my recklessness from earlier returned with a vengeance. I wasn’t done with Sam yet. Still sure that the darkness would cover us, I quickly slipped my left hand under his clothing to grip his now semi-hard cock. 

“A shame, that last goal. But - ugh!”

Sam’s eyes widened in shock as he turned to me, shaking his head in warning. I only grinned and delighted in the fact that I felt him stirring under my fingers again.

“Andy’s waiting,” I whispered so that only he could hear.

He clenched his jaw and closed his eyes, and I brought him to full attention with a few pumps of my fist.

“But… I think next Sunday will be a different matter.”

He finished the sentence in a rush, and I briefly retreated my hand so that he could watch me licking his pre-cum off my thumb. At that, his eyes rolled back in his head. I was enjoying myself immensely.

“Eh, Sam? Will you be there on Sunday?”

“What? I… ah, I won’t be there.”

I was now alternating light pressure on his head with strokes along his prominent veins, adding soothing rubs on his throbbing, surely aching balls in between.

“A pity. Don’t tell me you’ve got better plans, mate!”

He was putty in my hands. Barely able to compose his face or speech, he had to breath harshly to keep from groaning. I loved all his reactions, and I was pretty sure I was addicted to the power I had over him.

“Mmmh. I… don’t know. _God, Balfe_!”

That last one was muttered under his breath and followed by a not-at-all inconspicuous gasp, as I had put my nails to good use on him. 

"I think I... may just... watch from home."

He was close already. I could feel it in the slight trembling of his body, in the warm pulse against my fingers - and I could see it in the tense set of his jaw. The lights of the city slowly surrounded us, and I slowed my ministrations a bit. Only a bit, as Sam bit back another moan and turned his head to plead with me. It was a gorgeous sight, and I wanted nothing more than to just climb on his lap.

“Ah, well. Nevermind, Sam. You must be... dog-tired. We’ll be at your home in five minutes or so, I'd say.”

“Thank you,” he managed as he dropped his head against the seat, his shoulders sagging in relief as Andy turned the volume back up. I was entirely too giddy to wonder if our techno-loving driver had realised anything of what was going on, and left those thoughts for later. 

Deciding to finally have mercy on Sam, I gave him one last lingering stroke before retrieving my hands. I couldn’t ignore the street lights any longer one way or the other, after all.

He just stared at me in disbelief.

**Author's Note:**

> Mike Barker directed that episode.


End file.
